Exorsists Meet The Dragon Duo
by TheConspiracyTheriostFromHell
Summary: Just a really bad one-shot I wrote when I had a sugar high at 3 AM... Lavi, Allen, Kanda, and Artimis are apparently at the wrong pace at the wrong time. they were hit by a stray laser beam thingy from one of the scientists experiments. Will they survive? Why are Sting and Rouge there? How did Akuma get there? Find out the answers to non of these problems in this Fanfic.


"Ow...!" Artimis exclaimed as she fell out of the portal. She looked around then up and saw 3 falling forms and moved over so the wouldn't land on her. The first to land was Kanda then Lavi and last Allen. " The Idiot Squad has made an appearance." She sighed. Lavi groaned " A? Could you get Beansprout off me?!" " Nope, ask him yourself." " ughg.." was all Allen said. Kanda then decided on standing. "ohh ouch." Lavi and Allen chorused. " Well get your fat asses up so we can figure out where we are." Artimis stated as she too, stood up. " Che" was all Kanda said. As Artimis stood up there was a rustling in the bushes behind her. She turned quickly and got in a fighting stance. " Who are you?!" She hollered. " Move your cape out of my face Rouge!" a male voice whisper yelled. " Why don't you move your face Sting." A calm voice said. Kanda stalked up to the bushes and pounced on a blonde teen, Lavi had come up on the other side and was having trouble pinning a black hair teen. Allen jogged up to Lavi and helped him. " So who are you?" Artimis asked. " We should be asking you the same question, beautiful." One of the boys smirked and winked at her. She shuddered and and looked pointedly at Lavi " Where the hell are we people?" He over exaggerated while waving his arms around. He got off the black haired boy and looked at him with a Lavi like expression. " Who are you people anyway?" The blonde boy said. "By the way my name is Sting, the quiet one is Rouge." Rouge looked at us with a bored expression. " Ok, I'm Artimis the red- headed one is Lavi, the angry one with the sword is Kanda, and the beansprout is Allen." Artimis said. Allen and Kanda looked at her with killing intent and said at the same time. " What did you just say?!" She backed away slowly the disappeared." Where the hell did that Baka Neko go?" Kanda yelled. He began searching the trees for her. " How did she do that?" Sting whispered. " She has a special ability to disappear and reappear anywhere else. We call it the Cheshire Ability, because its like what Cheshire Cat can do." Lavi explained. " So where is she?" Rouge asked. "Right here." A voice above them, in the trees said. They all looked up and saw Artimis sitting on a high tree branch with her legs crossed. " How the hell did you do that?" Sting said in awe. Everyone sweat dropped. "they just explained that, stupid." Rouge hit him upside the back of the head. " So, are we gonna sit around staring at the pretty trees all day, or are you gonna tell us where we are so we can figure out how to get home." Artimis said as she stood next to Lavi, because Kanda still had killing intent and Allen looked hungry... Suddenly there was a hoard of level 2 akuma. " Damn! There like stalkers that explode and can clone themselves!" Artimis yelled apparently frustrated. " So what are those things?" Sting asked. Artimis turned around and in response activated her Innocence and summoned a cage like thing to keep them away from harm. " Hey! What us this?" Sting screamed at her. Artimis then turned around and grabbed one of the 4 ace cards and it turned into a medium sized, grayish blade with a red handle. "Akuma!~" She sang, they all tuned toward her and she motioned for Kanda, Lavi, and Allen to attack. She distracted the akuma by using the blade of her sword. She moved and it froze the akuma in place. Allen, Kanda, and Lavi destroyed the akuma and landed next to Artimis deactivating their Innocence. She then laughed, a crazy,psycho, laugh that scared Sting and Rouge, whom had never heard it before. They turned to each other and at the same time said, " Fairy Tail."

**A/N:The One-Shot From Hell is the official title for this fanfic. This is my first fanfic ever posted on this site. I will write another telling about Artimis, here's some basic info on her. Oh! and i own NOTHING except or Artimis and the story idea.**

_Hair color: W_hite

_Eye_ _color: _Red, right eye is covered by hair but it is also red, she can see Innocence out of her right eye.

_Innocence:_ 4 Aces Of DEATH

_Clothing:_black combat boots, exorcist coat, black pants, black short sleeves shirt with a gray and white long sleeved shirt under. ( So fashionable XD)

**Artimis: **So are you guys gonna review or not? Because if you don't.. I'll set a hungry Allen and a bloodthirsty Kanda on you!

**Theorist:** Noo don't do that! I'll tell them your last name!

**Artimis: **Fine, well, Review peoples of the interweb!


End file.
